In a network environment where there are a relatively large number of network entities that can span multiple geographic regions, it may be difficult to quickly identify the impact of an outage or defect at one or more network entities on other parts of the network.
Some network environments may maintain knowledge databases (sometimes referred to as configuration management databases) regarding the configuration of the network. In response to detected outages, an administrator can consult the knowledge database to attempt to determine what impact the outage of defect would have on other parts of the network. For a large network environment, manually consulting this knowledge database to perform the diagnosis can be a time-consuming and tedious task, which may ultimately produce inaccurate results.
Moreover, a knowledge database can become obsolete relatively quickly. Thus, even if an automated process is provided to consult such a knowledge database to diagnose impacts of outages or defects at network entities, such automated processes may nevertheless produce inaccurate results if the knowledge database is not updated.